of bitter ends and new beginings
by SinfulApple
Summary: Naruto leaves the village at a young age by order of Kyuubi. after several years he returns to a village much different from the origional all because of him. what will happen in this slightly different setting? much oocness, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: of truth and starting over

hello again! just wanted to see how you like this story!

i don't own anything!

"la la la" normal talking

'la la la' normal thinking

and anything bold is talking or thinking demon or summon.

* * *

A four year old Uzumaki Naruto sat in a dark ally with his knees to his chest and his eyes open wide in shock. His cloths were dyed crimson with blood and this time it was not his own. He remembered the voice that had pushed him to kill the three men that had been planning to beat him. It was rough and animal-like, but even worse than the sound of it was its origin; his own mind. It had said it was his friend and that killing them was okay because they were planning to harm him. Naruto could not tell if the voice was a girl's or a boy's, but for some reason he trusted it.

'**Kit, we should go. I have a plan, but we can no longer stay here because I will kill again if someone tries to harm you. I know you don't want that so lets leave this village; at least until you can take the chuu-nin exams.'**the voice spoke in a soothing baritone that Naruto enjoyed.

"Why must we leave?" The now more relaxed boy asked." The villagers won't attack us now will they? I mean, we did just kill three of their guys."

** "Sadly Kit, they will only send stronger people in hopes of killing us. This means that I would be forced to kill them and soon enough this would gain the unwanted attention of the council. Please Naruto-Kit, just trust me?"**

"Fine, but we will come back someday, right?" the boy turned his innocent and beautiful voice on the animalistic voice, who was helpless when it came to its containers cuteness. This being the case, it whispered yes and promised they would return. The boy smiled and there journey began.

Moments later, as if it had just occurred to him that the voice might have a name- because it had just occurred to him- he asked for its name."** my name is Kyuubi, but I will allow you to call me Kyuu-sama."**

"Okay Kyuu-sama, why are you in my head?" Naruto's voice was that of someone who was not at all stupid or confused; the complete opposite of his normal voice.

'**Shit, the kid is quicker than he lets on. I'll have to be careful if I want to keep…why should I keep secrets from the boy? It isn't like he's a possible threat; in fact he may be the only ally I've ever had. I should train him and when he is strong enough…oh this could be good…'**

"Um, Kyuu-sama, are you listening to me?" Snapping out of his thoughts, evil or otherwise, Kyuubi quickly answered the boy. There really was no point in hiding anything so he held nothing back. As they traveled farther and farther from the village Naruto learned more and more about the secrets it had hid from him. "Why didn't the council just tell me the truth?"

"**Because Kit, they didn't know you** **were capable of handling things like this so well. In fact, they thought you would react violently and end up releasing me. They are a power hungry and fearful group; much like hyenas, they are scavengers. The only difference is that they have power and the idea that they could use you and control me. As you can see, they were wrong."**

"Can we stop for now, I'm tired?" Naruto yawned as if to emphasize his point; it was actually quite cute.

"**Yes, we can stop now. Tomorrow, however, we will find a more permanent place to stay. Until then you should rest." **Naruto stopped, gathered some fallen leaves and plopped down on them.

"Goo' nigh' Kyuu-sama." The boy thought and Kyuubi, for the first time in years, smiled. Finally he had found a formidable host that may one day gain the power to fight not with his help as a host, but by his side as an ally. That, of coarse, would take time, but maybe not so much as he had thought it might.

'**Good night, my kit, and sweet dreams, for soon they will be only of training and getting stronger'** with a small chuckle, the Kyuubi began planning the boy's future.

* * *

there it is. please review and tell the truth!


	2. Chapter 2: of truces and returns

sooooo sorry for the long wait! the site wouldn't let me update certain stories, but it's all good now!

I own nothing... at least not until my henchmen tell me otherwise. hehehe...;}

* * *

Chapter 2: of truces and returns

'Baka,' thought a now 12 year old Naruto as he watched a few leaf ninja confront three sand ninja because they were picking on a few kids.

"**Be nice now, kit. Some day they may be good allies."** The fox's voice was sharp and defined in his mind.

"I highly doubt that. These monkeys can't even throw a kunai right, let alone fight our enemies."

"**When did you become so… mean, Naruto-kun." **Kyuubi smirked.

"I think we are long past mean, I'm plan evil and it's all your doing."

"**That may be, but obviously I didn't do a very good job if you still want to return."** Naruto chuckled.

"I'm returning to make them see what they could have had and then take it from them without a second thought. Soon they will realize that they are fools and I will have them in the palm of my hand." He smirked once again before leaving to register himself in the chuu-nin exams.

Iruka sat at the bar, drink in hand and tears staining his cheeks. This had become his regular weekend routine after Naruto's disappearance. The boy had touched his heart and he had seen through the title of 'Demon Fox.' No demon could be as sweet as the small blond boy who had managed to still his heart. Now he was faced with the knowledge that said boy is gone; he may never come back. For some reason, it was as if the sun had left and taken all the light out of his life.

His condition only worsened when his greatest friend, Kakashi, had left with Naruto's Godfather to try and find some sign of him. They returned with nothing and Iruka slowly descended to his current position. He looked out the window and spotted a figure with a tuff of blond hair. He was up and out the door faster than the speed of light. It was most likely some kid he hadn't seen before, but the only ones he had ever known with hair like that were none other than Naruto and his father. Since the fourth was dead and buried the only possible solution was Naruto's return.

To most people, it looked as if Iruka had completely lost it, but when kakashi glimpsed the frantic man he knew that there was something important happening. He made his way to the younger male with the intention of helping him out. "Iruka!" he called out, effectively gaining the brunettes attention.

"Kakashi, I think he's come back!" Iruka's voice was shaking with excitement and hope and happiness. Kakashi's eyes widened and for a brief moment he froze. That tone could only mean Iruka was referring to Naruto and if the words he spoke were true…

"Are you sure?" Kakashi's voice was monotone and his words were clipped. Iruka had, on multiple occasions, mistaken people wearing yellow hats or hoods for the missing Uzumaki. Every time this happened, Iruka died a little bit more inside.

"Yes, there is no way it was a hat this time and no one else has that kind of hair. It was Naruto and we are going to find him now." Kakashi smiled; Iruka hadn't sounded so confident in years.

"Okay, I guess we should get started then. Which way did he go?" Iruka pointed to the west and they were off.

Gaara and Sasuke glance over at a tree that had just moved; it had been the location of an unknown chakra that was larger than both of theirs'. At first, they had assumed it was another village's ninja that was participating in the exam, that is, until they felt the massive chakra; after that they figured it was a teacher or Anbu. When the possessor of the chakra didn't interfere with their little, potentially deadly and destructive, argument, the 'teacher or Anbu' idea was also discarded. That left only one option; a rogue ninja.

"Shall we call a truce and find that guy?" Sasuke asked his newly discovered rival in power.

"Yes, I think we shall." The red head's siblings gasped. Gaara was cooperating with someone and it wasn't because of an order. As for what the two boys were talking about and why they were teaming up, Gaara's siblings and Sasuke's teammates had no clue.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" said boy's pink-haired teammate asked timidly. She had become shy and withdrawn after her inspiration to be bold and outgoing had disappeared. Naruto, though she didn't know it because he had vanished before their fated meeting, would have been her model of confidence and strength. Sadly, her fighting spirit and slightly obnoxious, but way more respectable attitude had been sealed away when she was beaten by her, now dead, father.

"There was someone with high chakra levels in that tree just a moment ago and I think it might be a rogue ninja; possibly even the one that has been sighted in the forest several times in the last few years." He paused to look down at his 'little sister'.

You see, Naruto's disappearance also affected the Uchiha's life by preventing the massacre. With him gone, Sasuke's father had no reason to try and take control of him from the village, thus stopping the uprising before it was even a conceivable idea.(1) Instead, Sasuke was raised to be kind and gentle as well as strong and cunning. He was not a perfect ninja like his brother, but he was a lot better at most other things and he had decided that protecting others came first in his book. Sakura had been his friend since their first meeting, due to her need for protection and his pledge to protect.

They were inseparable and shortly after the establishment of their friendship, they met Riku. The boy had split personalities; one was as shy as sakura and the other… was less so. He had amber hair and gold eyes that were a lot like those of a wild animal; a deer or bunny when he was in his shy state and a large cat or wolf in his darker state. He had managed to wiggle his way into his teammates' hearts and Sasuke had pulled a few strings to ensure their status as a team.

Now, however, they were going to search out a potentially dangerous person with the help of another (very!) dangerous person and Sakura was a little hesitant about the whole thing. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't do it, only that she wasn't sure it would end up so well. "Oh, well what are we waiting for then?" She smiled shyly.

Sasuke smiled back and then nodded at Gaara and they were off.

'**We're being followed, kit.'**

'I know, but it really doesn't matter because they are all significantly weaker and none of them have killing intent. We'll just beat them to the Hokage's office and if they really want to see us they'll wait.'

'**Wow…you're way too young to be so…grownup.** **Maybe you should try being a rambunctious kid once in a while." **The Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto ignored him. There would be plenty of 'play time' later; right now he had to take the first step to completing his plan.

"Here we are" he said as they approached the front of the Hokage Tower. He had decided to break into the Hokage's office instead of ask for an audience because it would be easier to introduce himself than be introduce. So, without slowing down, he leapt into the air and, using high level chakra control, ran on nothing in particular.

To the six soon-to-be chuu-nin and two older ninja that had followed the boy, this sight was absolutely amazing. A boy with golden hair and a lithe build, who couldn't have been more than 12 years old, was running on thin air. The six other teens had only began learning about chakra control and Kakashi had only just learned how to jump on air, walking on it was unimaginable to the 7 of them; Iruka was simply amazed that it actually _was_ Naruto and that he had finally _come back_.

The boy disappeared into the building (none of them cared which one) and Sasuke spotted Kakashi, his team's leader, and immediately lead the group toward him.

"_Who,_ is _he?_" the group looked at kakashi expectantly.

"Ah…uh….how?" kakashi was so confused. It couldn't have been the same Naruto; no way in hell was that possible.

"He must have been training for those eight years; now he is even stronger than any one would have thought possible. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the reason there are always searchers in the woods." Iruka smiled brilliantly at the place they had last seen the blond.

"Wait, you mean he's the boy that went missing after killing several people a few years ago?" Sasuke was stunned; to think that a boy his age had caused the village to spiral into chaos so quickly. "that's so not true. Someone my age couldn't do that." he waved in the direction of the building, " plus, we have no proof that it's the same person that went missing eight years ago or the one that has been seen in the forest around the village lately." The Uchiha scoffed and his team gaped; he never spoke that much at one time.

Gaara nodded silently in agreement. No one could completely master chakra control with as much chakra as this boy in eight short years even with the help of a high level ninja, but the guy with a spiky pony tail was claiming that this boy had done it with out help; not possible. Gaara had learned to walk up trees and on water, but he had been taught by his sister who was particularly good at chakra control. A sudden thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wasn't it the Kyuubi jinchuriki that was lost several years ago?" the pony tail guy looked at him smiling joyfully and nodded. Gaara gasp; the possibility of mastering chakra control was lessened to an almost nonexistent percentage for a jinchriki due to the interfering chakra of the demon they hold. "Then, what you're saying is impossible. Jinchuriki cannot control chakra to that extent without several 10s of years of training and one hell of a teacher."

"You act as if you know from experience?" Iruka was slightly interested.

"I do. I'm the holder of Shukaku." Gaara looked at the man expecting him to look disgusted or fearful only to be stunned when he nodded in approval.

"I expected as much, you are Gaara of Suna and these must be your siblings. I am Iruka and that boy in fact the Kyuubi container."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sasuke finally piped up, "what does being a jinchuriki have to do with the mastering of chakra control?"

"We have a second chakra that interferes with our own and makes chakra control significantly harder to achieve." The group gasped at the sudden voice that did not belong to one of them. They turned to see the blond that had been out of sight for several minutes. The boy smirked, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be one of your opponents in the exam."

With eyes wide and mouths gaping, the six gen-nin and kakashi stared at the blond. Iruka smiled warmly and embraced the kid. "I missed you Naruto."

"I missed you too, Iruka-nii."

"What happened?"

Naruto let out a breathy laugh and smiled at the teacher. "That is a long story and right now I really just want to get a good look at the town. Would the eight of you like to show me around?" he looked over the group and chuckled at their shocked and confused expressions.

"Of course we would, right Kakashi?" Iruka looked at his scarecrow friend for confirmation.

Kakashi blinked and then recovered from his initial shock, "yes! Yes of course."

"Well then, let's go." With that said Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto were off leaving six future ninja frozen in shock behind them. Naruto was shamelessly enjoying the trouble he was causing; it was in a fox's nature to cause such trouble after all and who was he to deny his own nature? Besides, the fun was only just starting.

* * *

Well theres chapter two! I hope you liked it and it made you want to review *Hint, Hint*;) Anyway, sorry it was a little delayed due to technical difficulties and that ever present distraction known to all as the dreaded School. Workin' on the next chapter so just hold tight, 'kay? In the mean time, review and feel free to offer ideas and direction for the story!


	3. Chapter 3: of acceptance and exceptions

Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to deal with May Day preparations and my Science and Tech class notebooks along with some Math, World Geography/U.S History, Science, Health, and English tests. Anyways, I've been a little bit busy so please forgive me. And just to let you know, I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, but I will try my best to update as often as possible. Please be patient and I will deliver.

Always with love,

~Cry~

* * *

Chapter 3: of acceptance and exceptions

"Do you remember this place Naru-kun?" Iruka asked his newly found, old friend as they stood in front of a restaurant that had formally been a house of worship to the boy before his disappearance.

"Ichiraku ramen…" his voice was dreamy."How could I forget?" He let out a sigh of contentment and stared at the one story building like it was a long lost lover. "I missed you so much my darling ramen…"

Iruka chuckled softly, sending the pretty blond a fond smile. It had been so long since their last meeting and Naruto had been bloody and unconscious at that time. Iruka's smile faltered at the thought. He couldn't remember how often he'd blamed him self for all the troubles Naruto had faced. Though the Kyuubi had not been his fault, he surely could have done something to help the boy.

"Come on Iruka-nii, I'm really hungry!" he ran in quickly, followed by a slightly dazed Kakashi who was still trying to process his newly discovered information. I mean, come on, it isn't every day that people who've been dead for years come back; especially people as cute as Naruto. You see, kakashi had never really looked at the boy before he had disappeared. It made no difference anyway; he had already found a companion that he had no plans of losing any time soon. However, he was looking, if only because of the shock of the boy's reappearance.

He also knew that if he didn't take a break from gawking, the boy would turn defensive and cold toward him, but it was so hard to look anywhere else. Everything about the new Naruto was so different. He seemed so dark and distant, but there was strange warmth about him that drew kakashi in. It was like the curiosity that a small child held for fire, and what a lovely fire the blond was. Why he hadn't noticed this angel of a man when he was a cold and lonely child, Kakashi had no recollection, but now he only wished he could have helped the boy.

What pain he must have gone through to so eloquently portray such a sorrowful beauty so perfectly. Kakashi had only ever seen it once before and that, too, related to the blond. It had been shortly after his disappearance, before he had pronounced his undying love to the possessor of such beauty. Iruka had only borne the look for a moment, but even that was enough to shatter Kakashi's heart. Soon after, he had asked the brunette to be his and was overwhelmed with joy at his reply. It had been almost seven years since that day, and now the cause of Iruka's heartache had bounced back into their lives.

After meeting the boy, however, Kakashi finally understood the reason for Iruka's complete breakdown over loosing him. Naruto could easily become the center of anyone's life. He was bright and warm as well as small and fragile; impossible to miss, yet seemingly easy to destroy. Kakashi knew he would never be the same if the boy left his life now and he had only spent a short time with him. It took all he had not to rap his arms around both men and simply never let go. Naruto was now a part of his family, his pack if you will, and kakashi never allowed his pack to go astray.

With that decided, he removed his eyes from the ray of sunshine to look back at his only other pack member. "Iruka, we should eat, common." Said man looked up at the utterance of his name, his sad reverie broken by the voice of his scarecrow. Kakashi was true to his name; always chasing away Iruka's nightmarish thoughts and fears like crows from a field of green and gold corn. His smile returned slowly as he gazed at the masked man.

Iruka reached out and grasped Kakashi's hand before leaning against him to watch Naruto from the entrance of Ichiraku's. "We can't leave him alone. Please Kakashi, help him. He is lost, and the darkness in him is beginning to consume all in its path. I don't even think it's the Kyuubi any more. We have to stop Naruto's rage before something, or one, breaks his few remaining threads."

"I know, and I agree. I will help to the best of my abilities. I'm already planning on asking the Hokage to allow him to be placed on my team temporarily. I also think it would be best to keep his return a secret." Kakashi looked down at the brunette for a moment before suggesting they enter the building.

* * *

After a greeting a very startled and very happy Ichiraku and Ayami, Naruto ordered his food and swiftly receded into his mindscape**. 'Kyuubi!' he called and was rewarded with the sound of soft chuckling.**

_**'What is it you need, Kit?'**_

**Naruto turned to find a smirking and slightly amused Kyuubi. 'How are we going to even enter the exam? I have no team remember?'**

**_'You could always make a team. You have the ability to do so, after all. Besides, I would love to be on your team.'_ He cackled manically. **

**'Yeah…that won't be happening. I know better than to let you loose when we are in public places; not after what you did the first time. I have no wish to be molested again and I can't very likely reveal my full power and destroy you lest I want to be clamed by this village or something. So you as a teammate is out, but creating my own team…' Naruto trailed off as he heard some one call his name. 'we'll talk later, my…I really don't know what Kakashi is to me, but he is calling.'**

**As he left, Kyuubi's smirk morphed into a bothered frown. _'__I hope they can help you, Naruto. I hadn't intended on your rage growing to this proportion and I only wanted you to rule the world, not destroy it. Well, I guess there is still time; good luck foolish humans, if you don't calm Naruto's heart you will surely die.'_ With a sigh, Kyuubi trotted off into his forest.**

* * *

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted from a scarcely populated street. They, meaning his team and himself as well as the Suna three, had been searching for the blond that they now knew to be Naruto. As Sasuke's agitated word may suggest, they had had no luck in finding said boy. This irked both Sasuke and Gaara to no end given the fact that neither of the two liked to fail; they were _**very**_ dominant men after all. The pretty blond had caught their attention and they were determined to find out more about him.

Of course, their teams were baffled by their unusual behavior. Never had they been so interested in any one thing to so far as to track it all across an entire city. Usually they waited for their target to search them out and then they struck. But apparently they had decided that Naruto would not have searched them out and that they couldn't wait for the exam.

While the two, who seemed to be very much like each other, continued their ruthless search for Naruto, their teammates promptly decided to grab a bit to eat at small ramen shop they had passed recently. They had been discussing the similarities between the two Alphas along the way and it was only when Riku's stomach growled ferociously that they realized they were hungry. And so here they were, walking into a place called Ichiraku's Ramen talking like old friends.

As sakura giggled at a joke that kankaru had just told she took a moment to look around and gasped at the sight of the very handsome blond seemingly deep in thought. Flanking either side of him was kakashi and Iruka; they seemed to be hastily fighting off citizens who directed hungry gazes at the cute blond. For some unknown reason, Sakura felt rage bubble up inside of her at the obvious intentions of said citizens' stares. It was almost enough make her yell, almost. It was then that one citizen, a boy named Haisha whom had been in Sakura's class, got past the two men and attempted to touch Naruto.

Something deep inside of Sakura snapped and she quickly grabbed Haisha's hand in an iron grip. She knew that with a little more force she could easily break his wrist, for the bones were already grinding painfully together. Her head slightly down, she glared at him with an intensity that no one knew she was capable of possessing-let alone using- through her fringe. **"I suggest you never try to touch one of my friends without their consent again. Do you understand?"** She growled out with a very frightening undertone.

The poor kid was literally shaking in his shinobi sandals and when he opened his mouth to reply no sound escaped. This did not satisfy Sakura for one reason or another; therefore she squeezed his wrist harder. He whimpered in a very unmanly fashion and Sakura smirked," Do. You. Understand? I will NOT ask again."

"Y-yes I-I understand. P-please, let g-g-go!" the boy pleaded.

"Okay, but don't do it again," her voice was sickeningly sweet. She let go and he bolted to his feet and stated for the door. Before he had taken two she spoke again, her voice once more full of venom,** "because if you do, I won't let you off so easily."** His already fast pace grew exponentially faster as he saw the on her face. The boy would probably be scared for life and most likely develop a phobia of women.

Only after he was _long _gone did Sakura realize what had just happened. She blushed fiercely when she took notice of the eyes of the restaurant patrons gawking at her in total shock. Her timid shyness had always been her identifier along with her oddly colored pink hair. Now that shyness was returning and it was hard to believe it had been this same girl who had almost broken Haisha's wrist. Well, stranger things had happened.

On that note, they all began eating once more, the event all but forgotten. The only thing reminding the dinners of any disruption whatsoever was the caution they took to not look at one attractive blond. Kakashi smiled at the indication of friendship Sakura had mentioned.

It was now or never and now was more benefitting to the silvernette. " Naruto?" he waited for the boy to respond.

With a jolt, he looked at kakashi with wide-eyed curiosity. "Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"do you have a team for the exam?"

"No, I was about to call on one, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to join my team temporarily."

"Really, is that okay?"

"We would have to get the Hokage's say-so first, but after that it's all fair."

"I would love to," he glanced at a now red Sakura," eh…what's wrong with her?"

Kakashi eye smiled," nothing that a little cool down won't fix. We should head for the tower now." The first three to arrive at the shop maid their way to the door. The next four ordered their food to go and swiftly followed.

* * *

Mean while, two very agitated young men found them selves back where they had started. Both were sitting with looks on their faces that scared the daylights out of anyone that happened to pass by and thin layers of sweat on their brows. They had yet to find success in their searching and it really pissed them off. Just as they had made a silent, but somehow mutual, decision to start searching once again, the object of their interest, along with their teams and the two older men, turned the corner to the Hokage tower.

"Hello Sasu-kun! Gaara-san!" Kakashi called. Sasuke growled at the nickname." You missed it; Sakura almost broke some kid's wrist!" The raven quirked an eyebrow at his sensei's statement and looked to sakura for confirmation.

She turned bright red," W-well, he was trying to touch Naruto-Chan without permission and, and…" she trailed off, blushing brighter.

"Anyway, we were just going to visit the Hokage for a moment to see if Naruto can join Team Kakashi for a little bit. Want to join us?" the two nodded enthusiastically and quickly fell into step with the blond. With Sasuke to his right and Gaara to his left, the trio entered first. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled softly at the seen before them.

Naruto had been accepted by the two alphas as well as their small packs, just like he had been by Kakashi. Looks like they would all have to share.

* * *

"the only problem with your request is that the exam only accepts teams of three. The only way Naruto could be part of your team is if one member resigned. Do any of you wish to do so?" The Hokage glanced at the members of team Kakashi.

"I don't need to take the exam, I'm already past it. But you knew that, Hokage-Sama." Riku's teammates looked at him in confusion. "I was placed on your team as an extra in order to prevent the passing of a shinobi that wasn't ready. I'm already a chuu-nin. "

"Thought so, you didn't seem to fit with the group." Naruto stated.

"well, I guess I can make an exception now that you team is missing a member. Riku will still be a part of you team, but he will not participate in the exam. Naruto will take his place as your third member, and once the exam is over, if he so wishes, he will assist your team on missions. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" team Kakashi and Naruto chanted in unison. With that, they left to train.

* * *

**"_Looks like you solved your dilemma kit. I hope they help you see the meaning of life before your thirst for blood surpasses even mine." _Kyuubi yawned drowsily in Naruto's mindscape before closing his eyes in preparation for sleep. _'Good night, kit. I will see you soon.' _ And with that he slept.**

* * *

Well? Wha'cha thinks? Please review and give me your opinion! I would love to hear your ideas and hopes for this story. Remember that every review inspires me to write more. *hint, hint* Sorry again for the delay, hope it was worth the wait!


	4. Chapter 4:of past pain & future friends

Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. I may not be able to update soon, but I will try my best. Please review and give me any suggestions you may have or any criticisms for that matter.

Kyuubi: Cry owns nothing no matter how much she wishes she did  
Cry-Chan: Ya' know, sometimes I hate you  
Kyuubi: Yes, I know  
Cry-Chan: stupid fox…

* * *

Chapter four: of past pain and future friends

Temari and Kankaru were currently attempting to calm a raging Gaara down. You see, after finally finding the blond, they had been told to wait while he, team seven, and the Hokage spoke. That wasn't too big of a problem; it was the fact that only moments after they entered the tower, they were called for a meeting with their father. Needless to say, Gaara was pissed.

He had wanted to meet the blond, know him, understand him, and figure out why it seemed like he and Naruto were the same. He felt, for the first time in his existence, that someone understood. Maybe, just maybe, he would not be let down like so many times in the past. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto was a friend.

"Sasuke, you do know that I won't disappear if you stop staring. It's not like I'm an illusion." Naruto's tone gave more clue to his irritation than even his words had. Sasuke had been burning a hole into his body for the last hour in an attempt to learn something about him. But, like most people know, looking at someone for long periods of time usually only agitates the observed. To this rule, Naruto was no exception.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's infuriating reply and it was accompanied with more staring. Naruto's eye twitched and his fists clenched and unclenched in an annoyed pattern. Sasuke stared. Naruto breathed deep and counted to ten. Sasuke stared.

'Okay Naruto, just calm down…' he tried to focus on something that was not the feeling of Sasuke's eyes on his back.' Hey, look at that leaf. It's so pre…' his thoughts were interrupted by a shiver that raked his body suddenly. Damn, he hated the feeling of being watched.'…Happy thoughts…Happy thoughts…Damn it, I give up!' Naruto turned quickly on his heel and grabbed the young Uchiha by his throat.

The surprisingly strong little blond lifted the raven a foot in the air and slowly tightened his grip. "I believe I asked you to STOP staring at me." His voice was deadly calm. Sasuke was regretting trying to convince the blond to fight him. "Now I will show you why you should never try to cross me." His eyes flashed maliciously.

'**Shit!' ** Kyuubi had not expected Naruto to go this far. If it went any further the Uchiha boy would most likely end up dead. It would be best if he stepped in because if Naruto killed the boy he would be caged up and Naruto didn't do well in captivity. But even with this knowledge it would be impossible to calm him without a body. If he was lucky…yep, Naruto was using Kage Bunshin. All he had to do was slip out…

As Kyuubi opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Naruto and several clones about ready to kick some Uchiha shaped ass. Sadly, just as Naruto's exceedingly powerful fist almost reached Sasuke, a man with flame red hair and animalistic orange eyes stopped his hand. "Now, now Naruto-kun lets not hurt our new friend unless you want to fail the exam. I suggest you take a nap and cool down." With a pinch to his neck, Naruto was out cold.

Sasuke had been reduced to a pail, shivering mass against a stone wall. Never in his life had he been so frightened. He had felt not only the power behind Naruto's fist, but the intention, no the anticipation to kill. It was truly the very definition of an awful power and for some reason, Sasuke felt sad for the blond. In order to gain a power so inhuman, he would have had to have believed he was not human and that only happened when you were treated as so. Someone or ones were responsible for the blonde's rage and knowing this, Sasuke could not blame him for his actions.

His fear gone, Sasuke took a moment to assess the situation. He noticed a tall red-headed man holding Naruto in a protective manner. His rustic eyes were cool and calculating, but they held a frightening sort of wild glow, similar to those of a natural predator. Clearing his throat, Sasuke averted his eyes to the blond. "What was that all about Mr. Red-Head?"

Kyuubi scowled at the nickname Sasuke had given him. Most people would have at least asked for his real name before addressing him. "You do realize I have a name correct?" he paused for a moment, but received only silence. "Brat," he muttered, "why should I inform you about Naruto's business? You're just a stupid human after all."

"What! I am the farthest thing from stupid and only an idiot would even suggest such a thing!" the glare Sasuke received from the fiery man was one that, had he been any less of a man, would have left him with soiled pants. This man was almost as scary as an annoyed Naruto. Almost, but not quite.

"I suggest you watch your tongue boy, I have been alive much longer and killed shinobi 10 times as strong as you. My name is Kyuubi and I encourage you to show me the respect I have earned or I will not stop Naruto the next time he snaps at you." Sasuke shivered at the thought of facing another episode such as this without some form of protection.

'Never again will I challenge Naruto's patience…wait, did that guy say he was Kyuubi?' the look on the raven's face sent Kyuubi's human form rolling with laughter.

"Oh, the look on your face was so worth interfering. Yes, I am Kyuubi. No, I am not completely free." The confused and slightly annoyed look on Sasuke's face told Kyuubi that he was going to have to explain.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to make me a promise." He looked not only at Sasuke, but all of team seven with a look that took all silliness and totally annihilated it into dust.

Kakashi looked at the determined looks on the faces of his team and knew he was speaking for all of them when he said that they would do anything to hear Naruto's story. With a grin, Kyuubi began a story from only three years earlier.

* * *

Mindscape…

**Naruto was currently assessing what he had just tried to do. Sasuke wasn't an enemy or a threat and Naruto didn't hate him, but his dark side was so convincing in his argument. It was hard to fight him because he was a part of himself. Kyuubi knew about Dark-Side, but he didn't know that he was a separate part of Naruto's Psyche or that he had inhabited Kyuubi's old sewer. Dark-Side had slowly been taking over ever since… That happened. A shiver raked his body at the memory of what had happened three years before the current day. **

**It had been a horrible day that he had never completely recovered from. **

**It had also been the best he had ever experienced. **

* * *

_Naruto had just mastered an extremely awesome jutsu that combined his first chakra element, wind, and his third, fire. It was called Great Flame Vortex and it did its name justice. It had only taken him about three days to learn it and he had spent a fourth day mastering it. Kyuubi was extremely impressed with his progress, though he would never say so and most likely kill anyone that suggested such a thing._

_The kid was a fast learner and that made his life so much easier. Now he could put his plan in action sooner and become ruler of the world without a second thought. He figured they should travel to the wave country and gain favor with its people. With Naruto's optimistic outlook and naturally bright character, converting them was bound to be a breeze. But first, Kyuubi needed a body._

"_Naruto, I need you to listen for a moment." He paused until the boy focused on him, "I am going to attempt to posses one of your clones and use it as a temporary body. Do you understand?" Naruto gave him the 'do you really think I'm that stupid' look and Kyuubi chuckled._

"_Good. Now please create a clone." Naruto swiftly preformed his jutsu and seconds later he was flanked by two clones. Each wore a goofy smile._

_Kyuubi shook his head and proceeded to flow into one of the clones. When he opened his eyes he was looking right at a wide eyed Naruto. "Wow, it really worked!" the boy looked him up and down before grinning wickedly. "You know, you're pretty in that form!"_

_Kyuubi stared blankly for a moment before blinking away is shock. Naruto had called him pretty and that just didn't happen. He quickly found a body of water and examined him self. _

_He was, in fact, rather attractive. His hair was flame red, his eyes rustic orange, his body tone, his skin flawless, and his features manly, but not overpoweringly so. Yes he was pretty, but not near the caliber as the perfect blonde child behind him. No, he could never captivate someone with a glance or a smile like the small nine year old boy could. _

"_Very good…" Kyuubi smirked because while this form was beautiful, it was also intimidating and he knew it could deter anyone who felt as if Naruto was a thing they could claim. "Alright, it's time to move kit. We'll pretend that I am your elder brother, alright. Stay close to me and scream if anyone touches you without your permission."_

_Naruto nodded. "Where are we going?" _

"_It is a small village in the land of waves and we are going to gain a following. We need to form an army and create a village of are own." Naruto smiled, he had always wanted a home and family and he imagined that a village of his own may hold the key to such a dream. With this there journey began._

* * *

"We spent one week in the village and before even the first day had ended, Naruto had the whole town eating out of the palm of his hand. It was rather amazing and terribly frightening. I mean, if he could do that with out trying, what could he do once he mastered this power?" shivers ran down the spines of all present people.

"What, may I ask, dose this have to due with Naruto's condition?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Ah, I was getting there…"

* * *

"_Kyuu-nee-san! May I go play by the inlet?" Kyuubi smiled at the cute little blonde. _

"_You may, but don't wander off, got it?"_

"_Yes sir, Kyuubi-nee sir!" Naruto saluted playfully before darting off toward the inlet. Two days earlier, he had met a boy who was almost as pretty as himself, according to the other boy anyway. His name was Haku and he was the most interesting person Naruto had ever met. They had promised to meet again at around one o' clock and Naruto could hardly wait, so he decided not to._

_As he skipped toward the inlet he was blissfully unaware of the snake like eyes that followed his every move and the long tongue that licked thin, dry lips in an anxious, hungry way. No, Naruto had no clue as to the gaze that spied him or the dark, twisted intention behind it._

_The possessor of said gaze, a pail, snaky man by the name Orochimaru, had actually been scoping out the small blonde for some time. He had been searching for a worthy student and the blonde was not only beautiful, but amazingly strong for someone his age. Not even the young Uchiha prodigy Itachi had showed so much promise. He had to posses the boy, no matter what, but first he would mark him and let him fall into despair before saving him._

_Yes, this plan was best, for the boy would eventually become desperate for a cure to his dark side and when Orochimaru offered one, he would not deny. A smirk morphed his face, making it impossibly more similar to a snake's. as he slithered toward the inlet, after the blonde no doubt, he spied the boy who had acted much to familiar with Orochimaru's pretty target the other day. _

_This boy, too, was beautiful, but Naruto was unparalleled by any other and any other compared to him was unremarkable. So in Orochimaru's eyes, this boy was an obstacle and a potential threat, therefore, he had to go. He would not kill him, only harm him so that the marking would be successful, it would hurt Naruto if the boy died and that was unacceptable. No, he would not kill the boy; only warn him not to touch what would soon belong to older, stronger ninja._

_Orochimaru glared as he watched the boys giggle and jump around, 'soon, Naruto's smile will belong only to me.' He thought as he set his plan in motion. First, he morphed into a snake and slithered faster than would be considered possible toward the two boys. Then he lunged at Naruto while baring his fangs. He bit his wrist and Naruto fell instantly unconscious while Haku stared in utter shock. _

_Orochimaru morphed back in to his half form and began to brutally and mercilessly torture the brunette all the while reminding him not to touch that which was not his. After satisfying his urge to pummel the boy he left with a swift kiss to Naruto's mark and then his perfectly full lips, savoring the feel of it._

_Not much later, the boys were found by one furious Kyuubi and a dangerously calm Zabuza. Soon after this, a bond only two 'father's' could have was formed and they swore that if they ever found the creep that had done such a horrid thing, they would skewer him._

* * *

As Kyuubi finished his story, minus the name of Naruto and Haku's attacker, the people around found it rather hard not to promise to destroy the man, or woman, who had committed the terrible crime.

"Naruto slowly changed after that day and as he changed, his darkness over took him." Kyuubi sighed, "The promise that you must keep to me is that you will always protect Naruto and never betray him. Can you keep this promise?"

"Yes" Sakura answered first, her voice strong and her face determined. "Naruto, for some reason I don't know, makes me stronger. He absorbs my fear and destroys my insecurities; I will always follow him because without him I am weak."

"I, too, will follow Naruto. He is already considered a part of my family." Kakashi stated as if it should have been obvious.

"I already support Naruto with all my heart." Iruka smiled kindly as he gazed lovingly toward the boy.

"And I could never turn my back on someone as wonderful as Naruto. Of course I will follow him; he is probably the only one I could follow now that I have met him." Sasuke held his head in a proud manner that made it seem as if he were a loyal servant that was very honored to have Naruto as his master.

Kyuubi smiled, this had been more than he had hoped for. Maybe, just maybe, they could save Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5: of pancakes and Dark's plans

Okay, I know I got a bit carried away with that last chapter and I will most likely get carried away again, but I did say that Naru's absence changed a lot of things. Now, Sasuke is more like the grate protector rather than the silent avenger and sakura is like the shy, unconfident recluse instead of the annoying fan girl, but when she is with Naru she is like the feared big sister. Mind you, that is all she is in this story. This is not a harem and thanks to a suggestion from Nako13yeh (The only suggestion I have received by the way) I have finally decided on a pairing. If you absolutely hate this decision, which will be made clear in the next few chapters, don't hesitate to inform me and give another suggestion.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and also to those of you who read my story and favorited it or my self, but could you please review and tell me if you like it?

Cry-Chan-Sadly, I own nothing…yet!

Kyuubi- No, you own nothing always.

Cry-Chan- Can't you even let me dream?

Kyuubi- Nope, your depressed-because-Kyuubi-ruined-my-dream face is quite enjoyable. =}

Cry-Chan- I hate you sometimes…=(

Kyuubi- I won't give you cookies if you hate me…

Cry-Chan- What kind of cookies?

Kyuubi- Chocolate chip, peanut butter, ext…

Cry-Chan- …Oh, I just wuv you soooooo much Kyuubi-Sama!

Kyuubi- Now to the story before she manages to think about non-cookie issues…

* * *

Chapter five: of pancakes and Dark's plans.

"Naruto-kun, you should wake up now; we need to work on our team's effectiveness." Sakura's voice was gentle and warm as she called out to the blonde's sleeping form. She smiled as his eyes slowly slid open. "Good morning Naru-kun; I can call you Naru-kun, right?" her happy smile faltered for a moment while she waited for his reply

Naruto blushed lightly at the unexpected affection. It was not normal due to Kyuubi's inability to read moods. "A-ah, that's fine, Sakura-C-Chan." He smiled uncertainly up at her.

She smiled once again before motioning for him to get up. "Good. We have a big day ahead; I'm going to introduce you to the other exam participants from Konoha and then we have to meet Sasuke at the training grounds. I picked out an outfit for you and prepared a bath. Please hurry because breakfast will be ready soon." She handed him a towel set and some clothes before shuffling out the door.

Naruto was stunned into silence for a moment before blinking and following Sakura's orders. He bathed and dressed at his usual rate and was done in about five minutes; he had learned how to use his clones as a sort of assembly line when he and Kyuubi were training in wave country. It was often late at night before they stopped and they left quickly in the morning. Bathing was not Kyuubi's top priority so Naru was forced to find a quick way to clean him-self.

Still, to someone that had never finished a bath in less than fifteen minutes, his speed was unbelievable. For a moment Sakura thought he had cheated and was about to scold him, but once she smelled the citrusy soap on his skin she had no proof and was forced to let it drop.

"That was really fast. You'll have to wait a few moments for breakfast." She shook her head as if to shake away her shock and smiled once again. "Do you like pancakes?" she sent a quizzical gaze his way.

His face flushed red for the second time that morning. He had never eaten a 'pan-cake' and therefore couldn't answer her. "U-um, I… I don't know." He sighed in a depressed way. His travels with Kyuubi had been mostly about gaining strength and allies, leaving little room for exploration and experimentation.

"Have you never tried them?" Naruto shook his head shyly. "Well that just won't do. Come here, I'll get you a plate."

Naruto moved to the table and sat quickly while Sakura bustled around in the kitchen, preparing his meal. In the record time of one minute and twelve seconds, Naruto had a heaping stack of pancakes covered, but not drenched, in syrup and butter. Sakura set a tall glass of milk in front of him before urging him to 'dig in.'

The first bite was hesitant, but only the first bite. Once Naruto had tasted the light, fluffy, sweat, gooey, buttery, goodness that is the pancake, he was hooked. It was nearly as good as ramen and that in it's self is an accomplishment. These comparisons lead him to an epic idea; an idea that could change the world and cause an out break of peace. Yes, pancakes covered in ramen syrup! Oh, he could taste it now and it was, well, epic.

Sakura began to wonder at what was wrong with the boy who now had a steady flow of drool at the corner of his mouth and a far away look. Before she could say anything, however, there was a knock at her door. Naruto started out of his food induced space out and looked toward the door. Sakura moved to open it and was shocked to see a flushed and panting Gaara. Her mouth went slack and her eyes widened as he caught his breath and composed him self.

"H-hello Gaara, what brings you here?" Sakura could barely form the words as she spoke them.

"…" Gaara looked around her and into the house before looking at her once more. Being around Sasuke had taught her more about body language than a professional ever could have so his message was easy to decipher; he was hoping to find Naruto and had most likely heard that he was at her house.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun is eating his breakfast. Would you like to see him?" Gaara's expression brightened slightly and he nearly smiled. This was what he had wanted and waited for; a chance to talk to the blonde. "Follow me then. Naruto, you have a visitor!" she called in a slightly louder voice. As they rounded the corner, the sight of a very cute blonde liking a syrupy plate in a very childish way caused them to halt all action.

Gaara felt something he could not describe. It was connected to Naruto in some way, but the feeling was so new; Gaara could not identify it. He desperately wanted to reach out to the blonde and hold him so that none of the world's pain could touch him. What was this feeling?

Sakura couldn't even think. She, too, wanted to embrace the boy, but it was for another reason. She wanted to squeeze him and cuddle him like a kitty. He was like the little brother that she had always wanted, but nerve had received. You see, her mother had been in an accident that had permanently damaged her uterus and therefore, prevented her from giving birth a second time. And now, Sakura had a brother; Naruto.

As Naruto caught sight of them, he flushed bright red and his eyes grew to twice their normal size. This, accompanied with his milk mustache and sticky syrup mouth, was 'awww' worthy. So, Sakura let the need take her over and let out a sisterly acknowledgement of the cuteness before her. Gaara, on the other hand, fought tooth and nail with his inner self so as not to make an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

The blonde looked up and smiled brightly at the two ninja. "Thank you Sakura-Chan! Hi Gaara, how are you?" his voice was childishly cute.

"I guess you like pancakes. I'll have to remember that!" Sakura chuckled as she cleaned up the blonde's dishes.

"Ah…" Gaara was unsure on how to reply given the fact that he had never wanted to be kind to any other. "H-hi Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled up at the redhead before jumping from his seat. "Hey Gaara-san, would you like to be friends? I mean, we do have a bit in common and I think you're pretty cool so…" The boy trailed off sheepishly once he noticed Gaara's shocked expression.

Gaara, after registering what the blonde had said, blushed slightly at the thought of having a friend. He had never had a true friend, let alone a friend that he could relate to. As he thought the possibility through Naruto tried desperately to gain his attention. A moment passed before Gaara acknowledged Naruto's waving hands and questioning voice.

"I-if you don't want to be friend that's fin-"

"No!" the redhead flushed as he realized what he had just done. "I-I would like to be your…friend." Gaara's cheeks rivaled his hair and his eyes looked anywhere but at the cute blonde who was now smiling to beat the sun.

The whole situation was absolutely adorable from Sakura's point of view. So adorable, in fact, that a little pink camera just happened to snap a few pictures all on its' own. Wonder how that happened?

"Well, now that we've established your friendship, it's time to go. Would you like to come with us Gaara-san?" Gaara grunted and nodded his head in reply to Sakura's suggestion and Naruto giggled like a child. The other two parties in the room couldn't help but acknowledge his cuteness.

They didn't know, however, that it was all an act. Once Naruto had been that cute, but a simple snake bite had changed it all. Now, he relied on Dark to survive; to avoid pain; to escape. Dark was his savior and his only true friend. This Gaara guy would be easy to manipulate and a very good weapon seeing as he was a jinchriki.

Sakura was also useful because she was trusted by a lot of people and she trusted him to some degree. The annoying Uchiha boy was useful because of his connection to Itachi. Kakashi was a way into the exam and Iruka…well, Iruka was kind of a sentimental figure that wasn't really useful, but was important nonetheless. So there you have it. The reason Dark had him target these people.

He was quite the strategist and very cunning when it came to missions. This mission was a personal one and therefore required even more attention to detail. Dark had often told Naruto that only those that were cruel and heartless and strong could survive and Naruto believed him without a second thought. After all, Dark was him self in a way and who could you trust if not your self? No one, that's who; you could trust no one!

He did trust Kyuubi, but only when referring to training and survival. The fox, however cynical and horrid, did have a heart and a heart could only lead to the possession of emotion. It was why he had rescued and hidden Naruto and it was why he constantly attempted to resurrect the old Naruto. In Dark's opinion, emotions were crap.

All you needed to live were strong followers, good strategies, a strong front, and a large amount of power. Naruto possessed them all and was particularly emotionless and a great actor to boot. It was literally impossible to bring them down! Soon, Dark's plan would set in motion.

Naruto would have his revenge and then they would find the snake. Yes, they owed the snake a debt of gratitude for awakening Dark and giving them power. It would all happen at the exam. Nothing and no one could stop it now, not with the way Naruto had rapped them around his finger.

'**Do you hear me Naruto? We will prevail! You have done well; just keep it up a bit longer.'**

* * *

I know it took forever and that it is kind of short but it is an update! Sorry for my slaking off and taking my time. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
